A promise that was made by dragon and moon
by pixienewt676
Summary: "i kept my promise". "I kept my promise too" draluna oneshot! :D


**First**

**I own nothing! :D**

**Second**

**This is my first fic for this ship (which is I totally adore!) so sorry if it sucks :D**

**Third**

**Sorry if the characters is a bit of OOC**

**Fourth**

**I hope you enjoy it! please review! :3**

* * *

><p><span>*flashback*<span>

A 10 years old Draco escape from his so called "home". Merlin knew where he was going but his feet dragged him to the lake far from his house.

He sat at the grass and let a loud sigh.

_***sniff***_

He look at his side realizing there was a girl dressed in a black dress and radish earrings

"excuse me?" replied 10 years old Draco

Then 9 years old Luna turn to look at him... Then Draco was may I say attracted by her wide silvery gray eyes…

"Why? Is there something wrong?" said Luna with her usual dreamy tone

"Can I –". Said Draco trying hard not to be captured by her wide eyes.

Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Damn it" Draco whispered.

Then Luna turned at him

"it's not quiet healthy for a little boy to speak such unkind words you know"

"Why would I listen to a girl that wears radish earrings?" With an annoyed tone.

Apparently being Luna she doesn't take it as an insult but a compliment. But radish earrings reminds her of her mother, so she suddenly broke down and cry again.

**_*sob*_**

"sorry, I didn't mean to insult I just have problems okay?" said Draco feeling guilty

"it's okay" and she suddenly wipe her tears and smile at Draco

"Why are you crying may I ask?"

Then Luna's smile faded

"I thought Daddy love Mommy!" and for Merlin's sake Luna cried again but this time it was two times louder

"What do you mean?" He said with a calm voice. Apparently being in a Malfoy family his used to his father hurting someone…

"Daddy buried mommy in a coffin! A coffin I tell you! She's just sleeping!"

Well, his used of his father hurting someone, but a person buried alive? That was too much!

"He burry his own wife? Alive?"

" He-he said Mum was-was dead."

Draco give a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what's death mean?" asked by Draco

"Da-daddy said it wa-was another te-term of sleeping" Luna said gasping for breath and continue to give violent sobs.

"poor girl she doesn't know what death means" Draco's mind spoke

Draco turned to the girl

"My-my Mommy made this for m-me" she gently stroke her radish earring and continue to sob.

"please stop crying" Draco pleaded

*sob*

"stop"

*sob*

*sigh*

feeling guilty Draco cupped her right cheek and gently kiss it.

Then Luna looked at him blushing. Which made Draco give a big smirk

"Wh-why did you do that?" Said a blushing Luna

"Because you cant stop crying!'

"I think I got carried away." Luna look at Draco and smiled at him

"Can I call you moon?" Draco look at her still smirking

"why?"

"Cause people never look closely at the moon they think it's a waste of time. But if you look closely the moon is really attractive, beautiful, and pure" Draco said

Luna blushed

"may I call you dragon?"

"why? Are you insulting me?"

"no silly!"

Luna cupped her right hand and pressed it to Draco's chest

"um?" Draco blushed

"Your not bad Dragon. People think your bad because they cant see what's in here"

Then Luna remove her hand. She pick a paper rolled rose inside her bag and give it to Draco..

"um, thanks?"

"Please take it"

Draco took it and examine it.

"I promise I'll save it forever"

"you promise?"

"promise"

"Son!" Narcissa said running to Draco

"mother?" Draco said standing up

"your lucky your Father's not home yet. Or else" Narcissa said while pulling Draco with her

"wait!" Draco said pushing her mother off him

"5 seconds." Narcissa said while eyeing her watch

Draco run towards Luna and put something inside her hand

"I'll never forget you Dragon" said Luna with a hint of sadness in her tone

"I'll never forget you too moon"

"Draco!" Narcissa yell causing Draco to run beside her.

Luna watch as her friend leaving off her sight.

_***sigh***_

She look at her hand and unwrapped it. A smile plastered to her face when she saw the handmade moon charm bracelet Draco given her.

"wonderful"

By the thought of her new friend make her sad

"I hope we'll meet again"

*End of Flashback*

Draco sat by the lake in the forbidden forest having a sad expression.

"where's a friend where I needed one?"

By the thought of a real friend makes him cry. Sure Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle always with him. But he cant open up to them.

"Why are you crying?"

Draco turned to look at his left side

"can you please remove your Loony face out off here" Draco said with venom

"okay then" Luna said a little hurt by Draco's words

When Luna was about to turn around Draco grabbed her wrist

"Im sorry. Please don't go" Draco pleaded

"poor boy he just needed a friend" someone said in the back of Luna's head

Luna nodded and they both sat at the grass

"Why are you here anyway?" Draco said while erasing his tears

"I always like lakes. They remind me of my first friend" Luna said looking at Draco

Draco nodded

"Infact I made a promise"

"I also met a girl once. Infact it happened at a lake too. Plus, She used to be my first love"

Luna chuckled

"I know very un-Draco like" Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at Luna

"Very"

Luna looked at Draco giving him a questioning look

"what?"

Still no response

"Okay then" Draco removed his gaze from Luna and stared at the lake

Then, Luna cupped his left cheek and kissed

"What the heck was that for?" Draco said with a shade of red on his face

Luna smiled softly at Draco and stare at his deep blue eyes

"Damn" Draco whispered to himself

"it's unhealthy to say such bad words you know"

"of course! How can I be so stupid!" Draco thought.

Draco opened his bag. He pulled something from it and show it to Luna

"y-you!" Luna said while looking at the paper rolled rose

"indeed I am" Draco said still looking shocked

Luna pulled her right hand sleeve and she appeared wearing the moon charm he gave her

"I kept my promise_,moon"_

"_Dragon_, I kept my promise too"

Draco pulled luna and wrap his hands at the back of her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

Luna nodded and wrap her hands at the back of his neck , she gently close her eyes as Draco leaned in and met her lips.

"Draco?" Luna said after she broke their kiss

"hm?"

"I've always loved you" Luna said leaning to Draco's chest

"me too Luna, i love you too" as he pulled her closet to a tight hug.

**~end~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :D<strong>

**Guys what do you think?**

**Please review**

**and**

**Please no nasty comments!**


End file.
